Professional Affairs
by Mr.Tang Lung
Summary: Anna finds a better way to spend the night. I know, I suck at summaries. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_PROFESSIONAL AFFAIRS_

 ** _YES, A TEKKEN FANFIC ABOUT GOOD OLD KAZ AND ANNA. I'VE ALREADY DONE A FF ABOUT THESE TWO BUT FOR SOME REASON I ENDED UP DELETING IT FROM THIS WEB. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE READ AND OF COURSE... ANNA WILLIAMS FOR TEKKEN 7! MAKE IT HAPPEN NAMCO!_**

 ** _ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NAMCO AND I DON'T GET ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY._**

Anna had just finished with a long and tedious day of work filled with lots of paperwork and neck breaking. It was Friday and the night was on its diapers. Some chocolate, a hot bath and a cup of wine... maybe two and she would go directly to bed. Thus she picked up personal items she used on a daily basis at work (Lipstick, a comb and some mints) and put them in her leather bag. Ms. Williams walked to the elevator near her boss's office and gently touched the button. _"Come on... Uh, why do we have to work in such a tall building, anyway? Why can't we find a small and comfy place like a cabin in the woods or something?"_ She said to herself with her beautiful eyes incrusted in the screen that showed in which floor the elevator was. After some painful seconds her anxiety drew her to place one hand on her hips and erratically play with her hair with the other one. _"At this point I can forget about catching my soap opera marathon... Uh?"_ Said Anna just before a noise caught her attention. It was as if someone stomped his fist against the wall in sheer anger.

As soon as she turned around to wonder if her boss was still in the building the elevator arrived, but she didn't noticed and after a few seconds in silence to see if that noise repeated itself she remembered the elevator and abruptly turned only to see how the doors shut. _"(It looks like someone doesn't want me to enjoy this beautiful night, or it could simply be that I get easily distracted... Thank god Nina isn't here...)"_ She thought before starting to process that she would had to wait for another ten pesky minutes for the elevator to come back. So she decided to investigate some more about that noise, just to kill some time. Slowly she approached the large ebony door and gently knocked it. At first there was no answer, however, the second try was followed by an answer from the other side.

 _"...Come in, Anna"_ Said the man beyond the door.

Anna waited some seconds and entered the office. She knew pretty damn well that office, after all she was the only one allowed in during the entire day. She looked around only to appreciate how luxurious and elegant her boss's work place was. Dark marble floor, ebony wooden tables and a large leather black couch. For some reason the furniture in his office always captivated her sometimes dirty mind, but in a good way. She then realized that she got once again distracted and her boss was still waiting for an answer _"I just wanted to check if you were still around since I just finished my shift and I heard some noises that actually made me feel kind of uneasy for a fraction of a second"_ She said.

 _"It's fine. That was just a lapse of rage after seeing how much those bastards from the Mishima Zaibatsu have profited from last month's transaction... Anyhow, I still have plenty of work to do so I hope you don't mind-"_ Said Kazuya with his arms folded, emanating an aura of strength which was so characteristic of his.

Anna smiled, perhaps she was going to enjoy that gorgeous Friday night after all. _"Well you seem to forget that I can do other things besides backing necks and crippling people, Kazuya..."_ Anna said with a relaxed and sexy voice as she walked towards Kazuya's desk and intentionally bent over with the excuse of taking a look at the papers on the table. The large cleavage of her pouty red dress immediately caught the attention of her boss's eyes. _"Enjoying the view, I bet"_ She said and Kazuya raised his gaze to her blue eyes.

Kazuya simply said _"Hmm..."_ And again focused his attention on the paperwork. _"You sure know how to push my buttons..."._ His secretary chuckled and nodded, then she sensually walked around the desk and commenced to wiggle her hips gracefully. Kazuya looked at her and smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to react to such a random attitude from his secretary. _"Just what are you doing?"_ He asked, knowing that the response he was going to get was just silly.

 _"Well, I just felt like polishing some of my exotic dance skills and I just happen to practice better if I have an audience... And who better than you to judge my performance?"_ She said while dancing, still bearing that seductive tone on her voice. Kazuya didn't even bother in answering her since he remained in silence. Thus, Anna continued with her show, each time making it more and more provoking. She then bend over so that her boss could have a privileged view of her round rear. After that she turned around, moved closer to him and started to shake her breasts, displaying a superb view of her two best features. _"You ready to tell me how do you like what you are seeing, Mishima-sama?"_ She whispered to her boss after moving even closer and sitting on his lap in a way so that both where facing each other. Anna's big breasts where now directly in front of Kazuya's face. _"Had enough?"._

 _"Yes, I had"_ He said before burying his face in the valley between her boobs.

Anna released a short laugh after this happened and then she took his hands and guided them to her breasts. _"You can touch if you want... Just in case you didn't know!"_ She said as he began to squeeze her balloons almost desperately. After some moments building the heat and the arousal both crashed their lips and began to make out roughly. Ms. Williams tongue quickly took dominance at first, however, her boss eventually catched up with her pase and made the war within their mouth even more intense. Anna's hips were moving back and forth all the time in order to tease and awaken his "little buddy". Both broke the kiss when the need to need to get some air was unbearable.

 _"I believe we should find a more suitable place if we want to continue..."_ Said Kazuya.

Anna took a look at the bulk between his legs and smiled sensually. She then put her arms around his neck and he lifted her. Kazuya carefully placed her on the black couch and started to undo the buttons on his gray vest. Anna, on the other hand, was already unzipping his pants and after some instants she managed to get rid of his pesky underwear. _"Hhmmm... That's a large thing you have there..."_ She said while gently holding his member with her soft hands. After playing with his shaft she slowly introduced it into her mouth and began to suck with great technique. Her tongue drawing circles on the tip and her warm saliva completely covering his manly meat. Her boss groaned in pleasure when she commenced to pump his dick with her hands with its tip was still inside her humid mouth.

Eventually he decided that was enough and proceeded to rip her red dress apart with one single move, revealing her stunning figure and flawless curves. Anna wasn't wearing a bra that night, so there was very little covering her body. Her tights and black panties were the only thing left. After that, he kneeled down and carefully got rid of the only barrier preventing him from meeting her most private part. Kazuya took a moment to appreciate the wonderful view that was being displayed before him. His secretary's already wet hole was nearly perfect. Its carefully trimmed pubic hair and its lips offered a superb spectacle. Without thinking it twice he triggered a series of kisses that went from her thigh to her bush. Kazuya took a moment to smile in satisfaction after seeing Anna's aroused face expression. _"Now its my turn"_ He said with a simple yet devilish smirk on his face. Then he finally unleashed his tongue on her pussy, gracefully drawing small circles on her moist clit and sucking on her vagina.

 _"Uff... Uff... You are being so mean with me, Mishima-sama... Don't stop!"_ Anna blabbed just before her boss decided to add a couple of fingers to the party between her legs. He introduced both her middle and index finger on her wet hole without hesitating. Anna bit her lip and squeezed one of her tits as the intensity was rising. After minutes of lubrication and stimulation Kazuya changed the angle of his fingers a little bit so that his hand resembled a hook, perfectly teasing her sweet spot and causing her to moan even louder. _"Oh! I'm gonna cum!"_ She cried while touching the top of his head.

 _"Give it to me"_ Said her boss as his secretary squirted all over his hand, soaking it completely. Kazuya stopped and stared at her. _"I think it's time for the main event"_ He said with a devious chuckle. His secretary smiled back to him and laid back so that he could have a better angle for the penetration. Kazuya didn't hesitate for a second and placed her right leg over his shoulder in order to have a proper stance and thrust his thick meat stick inside her pussy. He then began to move back and forth, making sure to savoir every single time his member was excavating Anna's tight snatch. He took the liberty of using his free hand to toy with her breasts while continuing pumping her, each time with a faster rhythm.

At this point Anna could taste the blood which came out of her lip. However, her excitement stopped abruptly when when Kazuya pulled it out. _"You should let me know before doing that!"_ She said with a silly voice, trying to hide how upset she actually was. She then felt a great relief when she realized her boss wanted to change the position for a more comfortable one. He sat on the couch, effortlessly lifted her and placed her on top of him, facing him. Thus he continued with the pumping with also desperately sucking his secretary's hard nipples. _"Oh! Fuck me, come on!"_ Cried Anna as the orgasm was approaching. Her companion was about to explode too. Thus, both reached the peak of the arousal and reached that heavenly sensation together. _"Kazuya... That... Was incredible!"_ She said, trying to catch her breath after such an enormous stimulation.

 _"You are right... Breaking necks and crippling people are just the peak of the iceberg, Anna"_ Said Kazuya while gently caressing her cheek.

Anna laughed replied. _"Well, I never thought I would find such a... superior replacement to my Friday night. I suppose that good things happen to those who wait..."_ She said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Asked Kazuya puzzled.

 _"You see, that damn elevator always takes like nine million years to get here and I didn't felt like using the stairs..."_ She answered before realizing that her dress had been reduced to shreds. _"Uhmm... I believe it would be a good idea to stay here tonight since everybody left and I can't call someone to bring me some clothes"_ She said.

 _"So we have to wait until tomorrow?"_ He asked with his arms folded.

 _"Don't you worry, I have a couple of things in mind we could do in order to kill some time until tomorrow morning..."_ She replied with a kinky smile engraved on her stunning face.

 _"...Sure thing..."_ Said Kazuya with a smile. The night was still young and there were still plenty of things both could do until dawn. _"(God bless that slow ass elevator...)"._

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _HOW WAS IT? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR TIME READING THIS AND HOPE SEEING YOU ON MY NEXT STORIES! SAYONARA!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NAMCO DOES.**

 **Hello there! This is a continuation to my other fanfic "Professional affairs" which is also about this pairing (Kazuya** ** _X_** **Anna). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

 **PILLOW TALK**

Kazuya suddenly woke up as if someone had poured cold water all over his body. Something wasn't right, out of place. He found himself lying on his large bed, naked. _"Was I dreaming? It felt so..."_ He said to himself but couldn't finish what he was about to say before someone took the word for him.

 _"So good, sexy, hot? Romantic perhaps?"_ Said Anna as she gracefully walked outside the bathroom. She was wearing Kazuya's purple robe. Her boss kept staring at her with a mildly shocked expression engraved all over his face. _"Would you mind telling me what's with that face? You look as if you have seen a ghost"_ Said the Irish woman as she approached to the bed, always keeping eye contact with him.

 _"Hmm... I was pretty certain that what happened earlier was just one of those kinky dreams"_ He said as his eyes began to slowly inspect every single covered curve her body had. _"Nevertheless... I'm rather glad I was wrong"_ He said with a tiny smile. Thus he began to remember what had happened hours ago, what started as a kinky way to kill some time ended up as a private party between the two at his penthouse.

Anna smiled back and proceeded to gradually take off the robe, obviously on purpose. Little by little exposing the two main reasons why every men turned their heads everytime she passed by. As soon as her perky, round boobs were uncovered she let go the robe and it fell to the floor. Her athletic figure immediately captivated her boss's eyes as if it was the first time he had seen it. _"You got that right..."_ She said before getting on the bed and huddling beside him. _"I was just planning to get some water and get back to bed...although, seeing that you are awake, an even better plan presented itself"_ She whispered to his ear.

Kazuya let go a short laugh and answered. _"You mean..."._

 _"Ready for round two?"_ She said. Before he could even reply she unleashed her tongue all over his muscular torso. Each time descending more and more until her fleshy muscle reached his package. Kazuya remained idle, apparently still a little surprise by her sudden reaction. _"Let's wake this big guy up..."_ She sensually said as her soft hands commenced to play with her boss's member. Eventually it grew and hardened. Thus, she introduced that stick of manly meat inside her mouth and began to suck and masturbate it vigorously.

 _"(Anna, you are such a perverted lady...)"_ He thought as his secretary continued lubricating his shaft with her warm saliva. After a while of oral stimulation she changed her position and placed herself on top of him. With his member buried on her moist entrance she began to wiggle her hips and move back and forth with exquisite technique.

 _"How do you like that, Mishima-sama? This time I am the one who is in control!"_ She exclaimed while increasing the speed of her movements. With one hand she was maintaining her balance and with the other she was squeezing her left boob sensually. Her boss was admiring the spectacle with both hands behind his head.

After a some delicious moments of submission, Kazuya decided to regain domination over his bed. He lifted her and changed the position, a move that clearly made Anna a little upset. _"I reckon that's enough warm up, it is time to stop playing around"_ He said to Anna, who looked at him puzzled. Thus he turn her back and moved behind her, at this point she immediately realized what his dirty mind was planning to do. So she sensually positioned herself for the doggy. Kazuya smiled deviously at the superb sight that her round butt offered. In fact, he was so immersed in that pouty spectacle that he started to lick and kiss her gorgeous buttocks.

 _"You are such a bad boy..."_ She said as her companion began to stimulate her pussy with his tongue and thumb. _"Come on, bring it on, big boy!"_ She said with anxiety. Kazuya did as she said and penetrated her tight snatch from behind. Anna immediately began to moan as he continued pumping her, each time more and more roughly. Her arousal was such that she didn't notice the phone ringing next to her.

 _"Come on, pick up the phone"_ He commanded before hesitating briefly. His secretary did what she was told and without changing her position she answered that pesky phone call.

 _"...Yes? Who is this?"_ She said trying to control her breath. As soon as she began to talk, Kazuya continued fucking her furiously.

 _"Mrs. Williams? What are you doing at Mr. Mishima's penthouse?"_ Said the confused employee.

Anna was obviously caught out of guard and she knew she had to come up with something convincing and she had to do it fast, for she was pretty certain that people knowing about her "not so professional" relationship with Kazuya wasn't very convenient for both. _"I... Uh... The boss called me because he wanted to... Uff!"_ She hesitated for a moment when her boss increased even more the speed of his onslaughts. Somehow she managed to control her own moans of pleasure and kept talking. _"He called me and asked if I could help him with some paperwork t-that-"_ She said before being interrupted by the man at the other side of the line.

 _"So he called you at 3am? Why on earth would he be doing some paperwork at such a late hour..."_ Said the man who was obviously suspicious about the whole thing, not only because of Anna's strange story but also due to the strange groans that could be perceived every time Kazuya's body collided with her round ass.

 _"Keep talking"_ Said Kazuya as he changed the position once again. As Anna continued he had her laying on her side and he positioned himself behind her. Kazuya lifted her top leg and entered from behind yet again.

 _"Uff... Uff... Well, what can I say? He is certainly insatiable_ _when it comes to his work. So if you excuse me-"_ She said before being interrupted yet again by the guy.

 _"Uh, ma'am? Why you sound like you are out of breath? It's something happening?"_ He asked concerned.

Anna's face was completely red when her boss started to kiss her neck. It was driving her crazy. _"Ohh! -Fuck-"_ She blabbed while trying not to drool to much. _"Yeah!... I-I'm fine! Anyway, what seems to be the problem?"._

 _"Actually, it concerned some loss from one of our rival companies and I just believed that I had to let Mr. Mishima know about our current position"_ He said before remaining in silence for some seconds due to the strange noises he could hear. This time it was painfully obvious that something else was happening between those two. In fact, there were actual rumors among the G corporation's employees. _"...On a second thought, I should send my report to the boss tomorrow morning"._

Kazuya continued pumping her moist pussy more and more roughly as his secretary tried not to interrupt her next sentence with her own moans. Eventually she managed to regain some control over her voice.

 _"Y-yes! You do that"_ She said with one arm around her boss's neck. _"Now, if you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to. Good night"._ Anna didn't even bother hearing the man's reply and simply terminated the call abruptly. She then released a deep sigh _"Finally! Now were where we?"_ She said, ready to fulfill the lusty act for good.

 _"Hmm! I knew you could act, but I never thought you could pull out such a convincing performance. I personally enjoyed the way you hesitated between every sentence to moan..."_ Said Kazuya with a mocking smile.

Anna turned her head and met his gaze. _"You are welcome? You know that I am rather sensitive when someone questions my flawless acting skills. It wouldn't hurt if you were a little more respectful... Anyhow, who would've thought you were such a perverted bad boy... playing while I was busy talking with someone else?"_ She said before turning herself completely so that her body was facing his. Kazuya placed both arms around her waist and gave her a brief smirk. _"Now tell me, you had enough fun taking the lead? Because I think it's MY turn now"_ She asked with a seductive tone that was so typical of hers.

Thus she positioned herself on top of him once again, narrowing the distance between their lips and letting her melons gracefully caressing his muscular chest. _"I am such a hard rider!"_ She cheerfully said with a silly grin before her companion inserted his fleshy rod inside her moist pussy with all his might. She immediately moaned as he started to go in and out with a somewhat alarming accuracy. _"Yes! That's right! Fuck me like you mean it!"_ Cried Anna with her g spot being greatly stimulated by that thick and vascular piece of manly meat.

Anna then bent backwards so that Kazuya could get an outstanding view of her round twins as they bounced vigorously. He didn't waste a second and commenced to suck on her nipples as if they were water in the very middle of the desert. Then, his hands travelled from her breasts to her butt in order to have a proper grip. _"Anna, tell me how bad you want it"_ He stated with a devilish smile imprinted on his face.

About to reach that long awaited instants of heavenly pleasure, Anna could barely manage to answer properly _"Ufff! I-I want it so badly! Give it to me now!"_ She said as the orgasmic sensation began to spread all across every single corner of her aroused body. Her boss had also reached the same level of pleasure almost at the same time. Anna almost fainted when the orgasm ended. She slowly fell on top of him and locked eyes with him and it was then when she kissed him as a way of saying "thank you".

Anna made sure to savoir the taste of his lips before breaking the kiss. They kept staring at each other for almost a minute without saying a word. It was definitely a peaceful moment, but also a very intense one, worthy of being remembered. Eventually Kazuya decided to take the word _"Anna... Would you mind doing some extra hours at the office every friday? I'm certain that I will be needing your assistance for a couple of things"_ He said while caressing her temple with the tip of his fingers.

Anna smiled and gave him the response he wanted. _"Well... After discovering this new hobby between us how can I say no? Besides, that soap opera was getting dull anyway..."._

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
